Certain manufactured parts, particularly parts having visible surfaces (“class A surfaces”), must be particularly constructed and appropriately aligned with adjacent objects, such as other manufactured parts, to ensure appropriate fit, an aesthetically pleasing look, proper function, and/or the like. Improper construction of the manufactured part and/or misalignment thereof can be detected. That is, certain deviations from a nominal construction and/or alignment can be determined. However, to ensure an appropriate corrective measure is undertaken (e.g., reconstruction of the manufactured part or portion thereof, realignment of the manufactured part, etc.), it is necessary to appropriately evaluate the detected deviations to determine their relative importance such that an appropriate action can be taken.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that construct a visualizable representation of the detected deviations of a manufactured part from a nominal construction, and further indicate the relative severity and importance of the deviations with respect to one another.